Prodigiously Perfecto
by Daikaede
Summary: This is another Kouyako... ^_^ please read and reveiw.


  
  
Hi...This is my disclaimer... I do not own Digimon....or Koushiro  
(sigh)... or anything else for that matter...how depressing...  
  
This is my second fic...It is a ::drumroll:: Suprise~!!!! Kouyako...  
I don't know what's up with the dots but you'll get over it wontcha? ^_~...  
peachy then...on with the ficcy!!  
prodigiously perfecto  
  
::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::  
  
He looked at his shoes, his head lowered and he sighed a deep sigh of   
disappointment.  
  
Today's start was absolutely awful. Everything that could possibly go   
wrong did. His parents had to go to a funeral and would be away for 4 days.   
He couldn't even cook his own breakfast and then by some cruel malediction from   
the gods...he couldn't vent his tormenting steam into the sanctuary of his one   
true friend when he needed it the most...to only this...would he share his deepest   
secrets and confessions of love and arduous complaints. His computer was missing.   
  
Had someone stolen it...did he misplace it?...no... he was way too meticulous   
for it to have been misplaced...someone must have taken it...borrowed it...something...  
  
He decided to retrace yesterdays steps...Yes...yesterday was awful as well...  
  
Flashback to yesterday***  
  
***  
Taichi's apartment was filled with the chatter and clatter of twelve teenagers who   
had congregated there for a small movie party after Daisuke's soccer game when the phone   
rang... Taichi capered over the sofa to answer the annoying device that had interrupted   
the movie.  
  
"Moshimoshi!...Kamiya residence...Tai speaking." he said quickly  
  
"Tai could you please put Izzy on the phone...it is very urgent that I speak to   
him."replied Koushiro's father frantically."  
  
"Umm...Sure Mr. Izumi...One sec!" he said crushing his brow down in confusion. He  
put the phone on mute and laid it on the counter. He walked over to Koushiro and   
whispered in his ear that his dad sounded kinda upset and that he was needed on the   
telephone.  
  
Koushiro looked at him in bewilderment and then relinquished the comfy seat to   
Taichi as he made his way to the phone nervously. 'I hope nothing bad happened to Mom'   
  
"Hello?....hello?" he called into the phone...   
  
Taichi giggled furiously and to loosen some of Koushiro's tension he playfully   
teased him. "It's muted doofus." he yelled as loud as he could causing the other guys to   
laugh and the girls to look annoyed at the boys for siding with Taichi on his never ending   
crusade for attention.   
  
"Honestly Tai...I don't know who is worse... you or Davis!" said Sora while glaring   
furiously at four boys rolling shamelessly in fits of giggles on the floor.... the   
exceptions to the immaturity were Ken and Iori who were quiet as usual. Taichi looked down   
and his cheeks flushed bright red while Davis looked up Sora with a hurt expression until   
she gave him a wink that said she was just playing  
  
"I'm....Sorry S-Sora." he stuttered and blushed an even more crimson as she kissed   
his cheek.   
  
"That's better...Now apologize to Izzy." she ordered  
  
"Sorry Izzy..." he said still blushing and looking at the floor.  
  
"Thanks alot for telling me before hand" Koushiro called back sarcastically while   
smiling and pressing the button.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Son!...please come home right now... your mother and I have to leave ASAP and we   
need to fill you in...please don't be worried" said his father in a very rushed and   
strict tone which wasn't usually like him.  
  
"Ok...I will be right home." he said with haste.." Bye"  
  
He turned around quickly after hanging the telephone back on the receiver and   
yelled to Taichi that he had to leave while he shoved his shoes on and ran out the door.  
  
"Bye Izzy!" Taichi called to the closing door. He looked around the room quickly   
and spotted Koushiro's computer. "Hey Izzy!! Wait!" he yelled after running to the door   
but Koushiro was already on the elevator and on his way home.  
  
***  
"Oh well...I guess I could give it to him later." Tai sighed...  
  
"I could take it to him." offered a small voice from behind him causing him to jump   
in surprise.  
  
"Ackkk!!" He yelled panting."Yolei, you scared the Shi..." he started to say  
  
"Tai!!" bellowed Sora.  
  
"Errr... crap out of me" he continued while dodging a flailing fist, compliments of  
Sora. "Sorry Sora!!" he yelled as she chased him around the room and all over the   
furnature. "Ahh...If ...*pant pant* you wa-anna t-take... ahhh.....it.... *pant* you...  
c-can...Yoleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei!" screeched Taichi as Sora finally caught him, tackled him  
to the floor, sat on his chest and grabbed thepoor boy by the nipples and twisted as   
hard as she could and then kissed him playfully on the forehead leaving him out of breath   
and grabbing his sore chest as he curled into a fetal position for a few minutes.  
  
"Sorry Yolei" said Sora not even out of breath."I had to do it..." She smiled   
knowingly at Miyako's interest in the computer. She knew that Miyako had a crush on  
Koushiro from day one.  
  
"I know." she said smiling while watching poor Taichi twitch. She kneeled down near  
his head and told him that she was heading home and he responded with an "uhhhhhhhhhhh"   
and with that she grabbed up the computer and made her way to Koushiro's house to drop  
off his computer...and...to see him.   
  
"I wonder why he had to leave so suddenly." she pondered to herself. "I hope   
everything is alright"  
  
It started to rain hard as she reached the place where the road splits to go to   
either her house or his. "Hmm.. she said disappointed... maybe I will give it to him   
tomorrow..." she frowned and then made her way home.  
***  
  
When he got home his parents explained the tragic death of the family friend that  
Izzy was to young to remember when they had met him. They had to fly to China because  
the friend had left everything he owned to the Izumi family and they had to bury him.  
  
"Izzy... we will be away for a few days to finalize the burial ...and ...well... we  
want to know if you think you can handle spending four days by yourself..." said his   
mother with a troubled look on her   
face. "But we wont push you to do anything you don't think you can do..." she added.  
  
"Mom,"he said smiling "Don't worry... I'll be ok... after all... I am 17..."  
he asserted confidently. trying to comfort her with a hug.  
  
"Thank you Izzy." she said ..." There is money on the table and plenty of food...   
Please don't catch anything on fire or break any bones while we are away." begged his   
mother with a genuine look of concern on her pale face.   
  
He smiled and took her bag to the car and watched them off from the window as the   
rain poured down relentlessly.  
  
"He sighed and walked back to his room and went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~   
End of Flashback***  
  
"Hmmm...I guess it is still at Tai's house..." he said aloud to himself. I'll call   
him and ask." he said decisively.   
  
He picked up the telephone and dialed Taichi's number anxiously. It rang five   
times. "Damn! He must be at soccer practice!" he yelled into the receiver."Oh well...I  
guess I can call back later." he said with disappointment.  
  
He grumbled and went to his room to his other computer.  
  
***  
Miyako looked at the yellow computer impatiently. It had been torturing her all   
night... "I wonder what he's got in here..." she asked herself and then extended her arm   
to open it. 'No! That is rude!!! You wouldn't like it if someone got into your files."  
she scolded herself.   
  
Ten minutes passed... she was still watching Koushiro's computer. Feeling her   
curiosity push her to the brink, she finally grabbed it and turned it on while her   
conscience was blocked. She looked at the various Icons on his computer. Nothing really   
impressive... just a bunch of puzzles and Internet and...."LOVE?" She could not help   
herself. She had to click even though everything inside her told her that going through  
Koushiro's things  
was very wrong. She waited impatiently as it loaded into a journal. A small screen   
popped up that read *Password*. "Oooo... a challenge!!" she said half wishing that she  
would never guess. If she did... then she would know who Koushiro liked. If it wasn't   
her. She would die. Her curiosity drove her on. "Hmm lets see... Prodigious!...   
that might be it!" she said while typing in the word slowly so she wouldn't make a   
mistake.  
  
"Access Denied" replied the little box in a robotic voice  
  
"Ummm...Tentomon" she said while she typed  
  
"Access Denied" replied the little box again.  
  
"Hmmmm..." she said while fixing her glasses and preparing to work  
  
~~~~A few hours later~~~~  
  
He walked around his house looking for something to take his mind off his missing  
friend. " I know!" he said while walking over to the phone. He picked it up and dialed  
the phone number quickly.  
  
***  
"Password?" she typed in hopefully. She was about ready to rip her hair out. She  
crossed her fingers as she pressed enter.  
  
"Access Denied." said the little box. Completely unaware that a girl was loosing   
her sanity over those two words.  
  
She was cut short of her conniption fit because the phone was ringing. "Ackk!!"   
she screamed grabbing the phone and cleared her throat. "Hello? Inoue residence. Yolei  
speaking." she said in her usual peppy voice.  
  
"Hello Yolei. This is Izzy, What's up?" he asked   
  
Suddenly a rush of guilt spread across her face and her heart fluttered. Even  
though Izzy called her all the time, she was shocked to hear his voice. "Hi Izzy! oh...  
nothing really... same old same old... How are you?" she asked with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Im bored. There is nothing to do ... I don't know where my computer is... I think   
I left it at Tai's." hesaid sounding disappointed.   
  
Yolei could not hold it in anymore because the guilt was overwhelming. "Your   
computer is here with me." she said quietly. Hoping he wouldn't get mad because she   
had it.   
  
" Thank goodness!" he called into the receiver.  
  
"If you want I can bring it over to you." she said hoping that her guilt of trying  
to sneak into Koushiro's files would go away.  
  
"I could get it If you like." he offered being the usual gentleman that he was.  
  
"No that's ok. I have to get out of this house anyway." she said feeling a little   
better.  
  
"Alright then I geuss." he said  
  
"I'll be over in a little bit, I just have to get dressed. I am still in my pj's"  
she replied."Bye!"  
  
"Good-bye" he returned and hung the phone up. Then he looked at the apartment. The   
mess he had made from his attempts to cook breakfast was everywhere. 'If Miyako is   
coming, I had better clean up. Mom would kill me if she saw this. I don't want her to   
think I'm careless." Just then a horrible thought flooded through Koushiro's mind...  
"Please say she didn't get into my journal!" He panicked as his face went ghost white.  
***  
"One more before I go..." she said to the computer. "Now lets see... I've typed in   
almost every word I can think of Hmmmmm........" she said as she put her head down to  
think...and then... Like a bolt of lightning.   
  
"Perfecto!" she screamed as she typed it in quickly. She crossed her fingers as she  
pressed enter  
  
"Ding...Access Granted!" replied the little robot voice.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! " she squealed in excitement. Then she looked at the   
long list of journal entries in his table of contents. All numbers...of course...  
typical...mathematical...Izzy" She clicked the first number.  
***  
He was a nervous wreck. "Oh God...oh God!!" was all he could say as he paced in   
zigzags around his living room "If she reads that she is gonna think I am an obsessive   
freak!!!"  
  
  
30 minutes later~~~***~~~  
  
Miyako made her way up to Koushiro's block. She was very content and she felt so  
much better about herself. I hope he doesn't get mad for making him wait so long she said   
giggling to herself. She had changed into a nice white sundress and cute leather  
sandals. She even went as far as to put her contacts in and had her sister French braid   
her hair. Purple wisps of hair blew out of the braid and made tiny tendrils around her   
face as she hugged the computer to her chest.  
  
  
***  
He looked out the window just in time to see purple hair crossing the street to   
come to his block. His eyes were wide and he erupted in a panic attack. He knew that   
color from anywhere. It was Miyako.   
  
"I am going to die!!" he yelled grabbing his hair and sinking into a chair while  
gritting his teeth.  
  
***  
  
Miyako came to his front door and smoothed her dress out before she knocked. Then  
she put on a cute smile as Koushiro opened the door and peeked out from the crack. "Hi   
Izzy!" she gushed.  
  
"H-Hello Yolei." he returned after seeing that she didn't look at him weird.   
'Good...maybe she didn't read it...wow...she looks nice.' he thought after quickly   
checking her out. 'oh god! I hope she didn't see me do that'  
***  
"Are you gonna let me in or are you gonna stand there?" she smiled 'Oh my god!!!  
he just checked me out!!' 'mental note: wear this dress more often.'  
  
"uh ne... come in..Im sorry...It's just...a bad..day." he said after opening the   
door.  
  
"Uh here is your computer." she said sheepishly... that guilt coming back.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Yolei?" he asked noticing the change in tone.  
  
"uh...well..kinda..." she said looking at her shoes. 'Damn that crest of  
sincerity'   
  
"Well would you like to share?" he asked gaining back some confidence. "I'd be   
willing to listen." he said while smiling and putting a hand on her shoulder. He then   
quickly removed his hand and also looked at the floor.  
  
"Well if I tell you ... you can't make fun of me or get mad at me or anything.   
please?" she begged "Do you promise?"   
  
He looked at her directly in the eyes "Hai... I'd never ever make fun of you...  
and whatever could you do to make me mad?" he said smiling.  
  
"...I...got into your computer..." she confessed while she watched his jaw drop.   
"and... I know your password to your journal...Perfecto..." He looked as If he was  
about to die.  
  
He looked at the floor. "I'm sorry Yolei. Now you probably think I am some kind of   
Freak..." he said obviously upset. He looked at her almost ready to cry  
  
"Why would I think that Izzy? You are one of my best friends..." she smiled and   
gave him a hug as he closed his eyes in embarrassment... 'she's just trying to be nice...'   
  
"Please don't be upset... " she cooed  
  
"Yes but now you know and I know I have a snowballs chance in Hell.." he yelled  
  
"Koushiro!!" she screamed. "Why would you ever say something so dumb...I'm   
surprised you had it in you!" He looked at her suprised that she said his Full name   
...bewildered... She looked ... happy...but why?...  
  
"Koushiro... I never read your journal... I mean... I was going to... I even had   
the page opened...but I couldn't do it because I know you like your privacy and now... I   
know why..." she grinned  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Hai..." she said softly as she gave him a soft kiss on the lips. It lasted but a  
few seconds but it was enough to get the message across. She giggled furiously "You   
know....for a computer genius and mathematical whiz....your pretty dense when it comes   
to love Koushiro-chan.  
  
He looked at her and smiled. "Well... Love...isn't exactly my area...Miyako but   
maybe you could help me with that."  
  
  
awrite Im done...yay...more dots...  
  



End file.
